


Unconsolable

by Leilatigress



Series: Song Lyric Shorts [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Summary: Actually got this one watching the video for this song.Pairing: NoneSong: UnconsolableArtist: X AmbassadorsStoryline: Lioness





	

“Where are your parents?” It's two boys both dark haired and scared as I approach the walls of the home in flames. 

“Mommy said she'd be right back.” I glance between the two hear my companions fighting the rest of the demons. 

“We need to get out of here now, the flames are too much.” As I say this I scoop the youngest into my arms feel the older boy's tiny fists beating against my back as I stride out hear the rafters creak know they are going to fall. 

“Let him go! We can't leave, mommy won't be able to find us!” He's alternately pulling on his brother and hitting me. 

“Peace child, we stay here.” I secure the youngest with Varric hear a cry as the eldest is sprinting back into the burning building. I can hear the walls cracking feel the heat as the flames lick their way through the timber. “STOP!” 

“Lioness!” I grab the boy hugging him close my shield over my head as the rafters are consumed by the flames groan as I am battered by the debris. More groaning as I shift it feel Solas' magic crackle as it touches my aura lifting the pieces off of me. 

“Are you all right?” I inquire as the boy's eyes are wide saucers looking at me. A quick nod, “Good join your brother. Do you know Mother Giselle?” 

“Yes, mother helps her on occasion.” 

I nod at the information gesture at the ruins of his home. “You cannot stay here with the demons and no shelter or food. If I take you to Mother Giselle do you promise to stay with me? No more mad dashes into burning buildings?” Another slow nod. “Good, now if you want you can ride with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This batch of shorts are not cohesive, running the gambit of my characters from the Dragon Age group. Feel free to suggest pairings and or songs. I have marked these as the ratings they deserve. All lyrics belong to the songwriter I have not altered any of them and am thankful for the words.


End file.
